


Mieczyslaw Mikaelson - The Original Heretic

by Fandom__Fanatic



Series: Mieczyslaw Mikaelson [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Secrets, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom__Fanatic/pseuds/Fandom__Fanatic
Summary: Hidden for over 500 years, it's time the youngest Mikaelson sibling reunites with the family





	1. Setting

Everything I'm writing here might seem crazy but I have a plan for the weird cannon changes

 

Setting - After Teen Wolf 6A (6B never happened), After TVD Season 7 (Season 8 never happened), After TO Season 3 (Season 4 never happened)

Werewolves- There are two kinds of werewolves, The natural kind from Teen Wolf who, when turned into vampires, become normal vampires and lose all their werewolf abilities. The second kind is the cursed kind created by the hollow. If a cursed werewolf with a triggered wolf gene is bitten by a natural alpha wolf, there is no effect, but a cursed werewolf with an untriggered wolf gene, then they become a natural werewolf and their gene can't be triggered and they become natural werewolves. Natural wolves (and all shifters) have a poisonous bite to vampires and a painful one to Originals, and, like evolved cursed wolves or ones with a moonstone ring, can use their bite whenever they want.

Stiles's Past - Stiles Stilinski was born in Mystic Falls around the year 980 A.D. and was named Mieczyslaw Mikaelson. He was the second youngest of the Mikaelson siblings and was born a siphoner. He was a close friend of Tatia, who was also a siphoner witch. Mieczyslaw loved playing pranks on his siblings and his mother (He was too scared of his father) so his siblings started calling him Mischief and the name stuck. When he and his siblings were turned into vampires, he became the first Witch-Vampire Hybrid, but after he saw his mother binding Niklaus's werewolf side, he used his magic to suppress his witch side so that his mother wouldn't bind it. After their mother's death, he ran away with his siblings. He kept his powers suppressed until he was daggered by the brotherhood of the five in 1114 A.D. Niklaus wanted to keep Mieczyslaw daggered because he saw him as a threat to their survival because he refused to kill humans and only killed when he lost control and leaving survivors made it hard for them to stay hidden. Mieczyslaw unconsciously used his magic to destroy the dagger and woke up a few hours later, revealing his magic to his undaggered siblings. Mieczyslaw, unlike the rest of his siblings, got along with Sage and they became close friends. He was also the one who told her about Finn being daggered. He attempted to undagger Finn, but Niklaus, with the help of a witch he forced to assist him, cast a spell around the coffin that kept didn't allow a person with magic to undagger him, which included Mieczyslaw. Mieczyslaw tried to run away but Niklaus always found him and after 100 years of attempting to run away, Mieczyslaw gave up. In the late 15th century Elijah, Niklaus, and Mieczyslaw met Katerina Petrova (Rebekah and Kol being daggered at the time). Mieczyslaw helped Katerina escape into the woods in exchange for a vial of her blood. He used her blood (human doppelganger blood) with an ancient amulet he was given a few hundred years ago during one of his escape attempts and used the amulet to suppress his vampire nature. He still couldn't be killed and wouldn't age and he also still needed his daylight ring and had to stay away from vervain, but as long as he wore the amulet he was mostly human. He then ran away from Niklaus and with the amulet hiding his vampire nature, Niklaus couldn't find him. after a few decades of traveling, Mieczyslaw was able to gain enough power to use the amulet to change his physical age to make it seem like he was aging. This allowed him to stay in one area for longer because it made it seem as if he was aging naturally. Every 60 year Mieczyslaw would move to a different location. in the late 1990's Mieczyslaw saw Noah Stilinski, a deputy at the time, bleeding out from a gunshot wound near Beacon Hills. He saved the deputy's life and in return, he would pose as Noah's son since he and his wife couldn't have children. Mieczyslaw started going by Stiles after he started living with the Stilinskis. Over the years and after Claudia's death, Noah and Mieczyslaw became extremely close. Mieczyslaw and Scott became good friends after Mieczyslaw started going to school. After Scott was bitten by the Peter, Mieczyslaw used the knowledge he had collected over the centuries about natural werewolves to help him. Mieczyslaw didn't want a rumor about his location getting to his siblings, so he kept his powers hidden and didn't use them. The nogitsune possessed him because it could sense his power. When Mieczyslaw escaped the ghost riders, it cracked his amulet and it became weaker. It still hid him from Niklaus, but it was weaker, it also stopped suppressing his bloodlust and only weakened it, causing him to have to steal blood bags from Beacon Hills Hospital. It kept suppressing his vampire scent and his abilities.

Cannon Changes:

Before Shows: Rebekah was in love with Tatia, not Elijah and Niklaus. Elijah was tormented by what he did to Tatia because of what she meant to Rebekah.

TW

Season 1 - No Changes

Season 2 - Jackson didn't leave

Season 3 - Allison, Boyd, Erica, and Aiden didn't die and Isaac, Ethan, Danny, and Cora didn't leave

Season 4 - Derek didn't leave

Season 5 - Kira didn't leave

Season 6 - 6B didn't happen

TVD

Season 1 - No changes

Season 2 - No Changes

Season 3 - Finn didn't help Esther, instead he helped his brothers stop her and Finn wasn't killed by Matt. Finn then left Mystic Falls with Sage and Kol until Freya left the Dowager Fauline Cottage

Season 4 - No Delena so Elena wasn't sired. Kol wasn't killed by Jeremy Gilbert.

Season 5 - Julian didn't possess Tyler, so Tyler wasn't killed and he's still a hybrid. Instead, another Gemini coven witch killed Stefan and he was brought back later, like what happened in the cannon. Tatia was a siphon witch before she died, so she was on the other side and they brought her back too when they brought back the other people who died. SHe reunited with Rebekah.

Season 6 - After Kai escaped the prison world, Luke and Liv used their magic to connect themselves to Jo, making her stronger and she beat Kai. Liv, Luke, and Jo then became the leaders of the Gemini coven and they gained siphoning abilities from the merge. They used their power to get rid of the link that connects the Gemini coven, so that if they die the coven wouldn't die and the merging ceremony isn't needed. By severing this link, Lilly and her heretics were released and Jo and Alaric got married. Liz didn't die so Caroline never flipped her switch. Kai didn't curse Elena and she didn't take the cure, they hid it.

Season 7 - Mary Louise didn't help Julian so the heretics unlinked Julian from Lilly and staked him. After Rayna killed Beau, instead of helping the armory capture her, Enzo told them about the eight everlastings and he helped them burn the last one and free Rayna. There was no 3-year time jump. After she was freed from the hunting instincts, she discovered she was a siphon witch and she helped the heretics destroy the phoenix sword and stone, which freed all the souls to go to hell or the bright world but before that they put Beau in his original body and without his scar, he could speak again. Rayna then joined the heretics so they could help her control her abilities. Sybil is still trapped in the vault and Alexandria understood that Yvette was dead and didn't try to get Bonnie to open the vault.

TO

Season 1 - No changes

Season 2 - Esther was aided by 2 New Orleans witches. One of them freed Mikael. They were both killed by Elijah, Klaus, and Hayley. Davina helped them bring Esther back and they got rid of Dahlia. Rebekah was never put in a witch body and Freya left the Dowager Fauline Cottage without freeing the other witches and Finn convinced her to trust the rest of his siblings.

Season 3 - the vampires discovered that an original vampire's entire sireline dies with them when Mikael died and the originals discovered that too. Camille and Klaus weren't romantically involved so Aurora never compelled her to kill herself with Aurora's blood in her system. The Mikaelsons destroyed the white oak before Aurora got it and she fled with her brother and Lucien. Davina was never killed by Kol and Marcel wasn't killed by Elijah and never became an upgraded original vampire. Rebekah was never daggered by Aurora so she was never cursed. The Strix were defeated by the originals with help from the vampires from Mystic Falls. Camille never died.

Pairings (Most are Future Pairings) - Luke Parker x Mieczyslaw Mikaelson /Stiles Stilinski (Main Pairing), Kol Mikaelson x Jeremy Gilbert, Tyler Lockwood x Matt Donovan, Rebekah Mikaelson x Tatia, Lydia Martin x Cora Hale, Elijah Mikaelson x Damon Salvatore, Scott McCall x Isaac Lahey, Theo Raeken x Brett Talbot x Liam Dunbar, Allison Argent x Kira Yukimura, Camille O'Connell x Bonnie Bennet, Malia Tate x Hayley Marshall, Liv Parker x Caroline Forbes, Aiden x Enzo St. John, Ethan x Jackson Whittmore, Danny Mahealani x Josh Rosza, Freya Mikaelson x Davina Claire, Lori Rohr x Elena Gilbert, Derek Hale x Jordan Parrish, Corey Bryant x Mason Hewitt, Finn Mikaelson x Sage, Stefan Salvatore x Niklaus Mikaelson, Chris Argent x Noah Stilinski, Peter Hale x Deucalion, Alaric Saltzman x Jo Laughlin, Rayna Cruz x Valerie Tulle, Mary Louise x Nora Hildegard, Beau x Marcel Gerard

A warning up front, I'm really bad at writing romance Also, tell me if you think changes need to be made to this chapter in order to explain something. I also update randomly because I have a schedule.

 

I Might Make Changes To This Chapter Later


	2. The Locator Spell

Another warning, I don't really know how the magic in the TVD and TO universe works, so the ways that the magic is used in the story might seem weird.

Niklaus's POV: 

"It's time the Mikaelsons were all reunited," Niklaus told his siblings, earning him confused glances from his siblings.

"What do you mean, brother?" Elijah asked Niklaus

The realization dawned on Rebekah "Mieczyslaw"

"Correct Sister, it's time our younger brother was found, don't you think?" Niklaus told his siblings with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"We have been trying to find Mieczyslaw for the past 500 years and never came close to locating him, what makes you think we'll be able to now?" Kol asked the older original

"Before, when we tried, we only had a few mildly powerful witches trying the spell but now we have incredibly powerful witches as allies who would be willing to assist us including our dear older sister and our younger sister's little siphon. Maybe now the spell will work" Niklaus claimed

His sibling seemed doubtful but agreed to attempt the spell. They had nothing to lose so there was no risk in trying. Freya and Rebekah went out to tell Davina and Tatia respectively while Niklaus called the Mystic falls witches to assist. A few days later Luke Parker, Bonnie Bennet, Tatia, Davina Claire, Jo Laughlin, Liv Parker, Valerie Tulle, Beau, Nora Hildegard, Mary Louise, and Rayna Cruz were at the Abattoir. They all made a circle around Freya as she cast the spell. Tatia and Rayna had to Siphon magic from Rebekah and Elijah respectively because they were siphons. Freya used blood from herself and all of her siblings in order to focus the spell. The witches around Freya chanted with her in order to make the spell more powerful. A few minutes into the spell it was completed and a strong force pushed away Freya and the other witches.

"Beacon Hills," Niklaus said, looking at the map

 

Stiles's POV:

Stiles was on his laptop in his room when the crack in his amulet started growing.

"No, no, no! What's happening?" Stiles started chanting a spell to keep his amulet from breaking.

Then the amulet broke, sending out a force that pushed Stiles against the wall. He could feel his vampire side fully awakening causing Stiles to double over in pain. The bloodlust hit him stronger than before and he was barely controlling himself. Stiles held on to his control because he knew that if he lost control, he would attack Noah, who was downstairs. Stiles could hear his footsteps as he ran up the stairs. 'He probably heard me crash into the wall' Stiles thought to himself.

"Leave the house!" Stiles yelled at Noah when he heard the door open

Noah, seeing Stiles' eyes and fangs, ran down the stairs and out the door, locking the door behind himself. Stiles ran to his closet, where he kept his blood bags in a minifridge. He had about 20 bags in there and he drained them all before he was able to regain control. The spell that shattered his amulet was so powerful that Stiles could still feel the magic from it around him. Stiles then used his magic to try to track where the magic came from. In his mind, he saw a large building in New Orleans. Stiles focused on the building, trying to see what was happening inside the building. What he saw terrified him so much he nearly lost control of the spell. Niklaus knew where he was.

"We need to hurry," a woman with shoulder length dirty blond hair and green eyes told Niklaus " the power behind that spell was so powerful that Mieczyslaw was probably able to track it. We might not have long before he tries to run."

A loud knock on Stiles's window caused him to lose his focus, stopping the spell. He turned around and saw Scott at the window with a worried expression on his face.

"Hey, Stiles, you okay? You've just been standing still for the past few minutes"

"I'm fine Scotty. Have you seen my dad?"

"I saw him take his car out of the driveway, maybe he's going to work"

"Ya, maybe"

Stiles took out his phone and texted Noah that everything was fine now and that he was back in control.

"You were late to the pack meeting," Scott told him "We were pretty worried, you're never late to the meetings"

"Unless something is trying to kill me, you mean"

"Ya, so they sent me to come get you"

Stiles didn't want to go. He was so unused to his bloodlust after 500 years that he was afraid he wouldn't be able to control himself, but if he didn't go the pack would know something was up.

"Alright, I just need to do a few things and I'm on my way. Wait in the Jeep, I'll give you a ride back"

Scott nodded and Stiles threw him the key so he could wait in the Jeep. 'Damn it, how do I hide my original vampire scent from born wolves like Peter and Derek. If they find out what I am, there's no way they'll let me stay in the pack' Stiles thought bitterly to himself. He looked back at his empty supply 'and now I also need new blood bags'.

Elijah's POV:

After the Witches left the Abattoir the Mikaelsons sat down in the living room to disscuss the plan.

"Its finally time that we see Mieczyslaw again," Elijah told his siblings, happy to be reunited with his youngest brother.

"But what if he doesn't come back with us?" Rebekah asked " He ran away to get away from us"

"He didn't want to get away from us, he wanted to get away from Nik" Kol corrected

"He wanted to get away from the deaths our family caused. Now that we have changed our ways and our brother has stopped daggering us, he might be willing to come back. He is still our little brother and he belongs with his family" Elijah told his siblings,

"Our brother is right, first thing tomorrow morning we leave for Beacon Hills," Finn told his siblings.

"They all nodded in agreement, driven by their longing to see their youngest brother again.


	3. Discovery

Finn's POV:

Finn and his siblings finished packing their bags that same day. Elijah left to compel them some cars in order to get to Beacon Hills. They each decided to bring one more person so they would have more numbers in case Mieczyslaw had protective measures in place. Finn decided to bring Sage, Klaus brought Stefan, Elijah Brought Damon, Rebekah brought Tatia, Kol brought Jeremy, and Freya brought Davina. Finn was sitting in his room waiting for Elijah to come back. He was terrified of seeing what Mieczyslaw had become after a millennium of killing to survive. He remembered how horrified Mieczyslaw was the first time he killed someone. The last thing he wanted to see was Mieczyslaw able to kill at the drop of a dime like his siblings. While he was mulling over his thoughts, Sage entered their room.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, probably sensing his inner turmoil

"I'm just worried. I remember how innocent and kind Mieczyslaw was before we were turned and even after we were turned he would refuse to kill while he was in control. The first time he lost control and killed while feeding, he broke down in tears. What if he's changed and become just as ruthless as Kol or Niklaus?" 

"You know just as well as I do that when vampires turn their emotions don't change, they heighten.  If Mieczyslaw valued human life then that trait wouldn't have weakened over the years, it would have heightened." 

Finn smiled at Sage and embraced her.

"Thank you, Sage, I needed that"

Mieczyslaw's POV: 

'This is bad' Stiles thought to himself  ' I need to get away from the pack. If my siblings come for me and the pack tries to stop them, Niklaus will kill them right in front of me just to punish me for running. He'll kill everyone I care....'

"Stiles!" Stiles was ripped from his thoughts by Scott

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? We've been trying to get your attention for the past 5 minutes" Scott told him.

"I'm fine, just a little stressed about school" Stiles lied, using his magic to keep his heartbeat steady.

"Okay" Scott still sounded suspicious

Scott then started sniffing the air. He'd been doing it every few seconds since Stiles entered the Jeep. He probably recognized the foreign scent mixed with Stiles's usual scent. Stiles has been trying to suppress his vampire scent, but without the amulet, it was nearly impossible. The born wolves will probably be able to sense his vampire scent way before he and Scott get to Derek's loft, he'd be surprised if they hadn't caught his scent already. Stiles knew the second he entered the loft, the wolves would recognize he was the source of the scent and either throw him out or stake him. He knew they couldn't kill him unless they had a white oak stake handy, but he didn't want to lose his pack. 

 Stiles parked the car in a parking space a few feet from Derek's loft. This was going to be the last pack meeting held here as the Hale house was nearly finished being rebuilt. Derek, Peter, and Cora knew how important a pack house was, so now that nothing was trying to kill them, they decided to rebuild it so that the pack could be able to live together and bond. Stiles was excited for this because the pack was important to him and they were the closest thing to a family that he had after escaping from his psychotic brother. He knew that he had to get away from the pack and distance himself from them before his siblings arrived. He knew that Mikael was dead because word gets around when an entire sire line dies within an hour of each other, but he also heard about Niklaus unlocking his wolf side (again, an entirely new species appearing out of nowhere tends to inspire rumors). Stiles was terrified that Niklaus might even try to turn his pack into hybrids, although he didn't know if it would work on natural werewolves. Stiles and Scott got out of the jeep and headed up the stairs to Derek's loft. With each step Stiles took up the stairs, he could feel his heart filling with fear. When Stiles and Scott reached Derek's floor, Stiles was able to hear arguing in the loft with his enhanced hearing.

"....could attack the pack at any moment, we need to track it now" Stiles heard Derek's voice

"Der, the pack is not prepared for a vampire. If we try to attack now, it could easily kill the bitten wolves" Stiles heard Cora answer Derek

"Then why don't just the born wolves go out and track it, we have 8 born wolves in our pack. I'm pretty sure 8 wolves can take down one fanged freak" Aiden claimed.

Stiles then opened the door and all 8 of those previously mentioned born wolves turned to him and growled, eyes gaining a supernatural glow. Malia, more prone to following her instincts, lunged at Stiles. Scott blocked her and roared, his alpha roar forcing her to back down.

"Scott, get away from him," Derek told Scott, keeping his eyes on Stiles

"What's going on? Why did Malia attack Stiles?" Lydia asked, demanding answers.

 "He's the vampire we've been sensing," Brett stated

The rest of the pack turned to look at Stiles, a mixture of fear and horror in their eyes.

Kol's POV:

Kol was excited to see his little brother again. Mieczyslaw and he always played pranks on their older siblings. When he found out Mieczyslaw ran away Kol acted out just so he could be daggered again. He couldn't deal with the pain of his little brother seemingly disappearing off the face of the earth. Niklaus believed that Mikael got him because even the most powerful witches they got to perform a locator spell found nothing. Kol wasn't willing to believe that, he knew that his brother was still alive. No matter how many centuries passed, Kol held on to the hope that his family would be united again. Kol was taken out of his thoughts by Jeremy honking the horn on one of the cars Elijah got.

"Kol! Come on, we're leaving" 

Kol got in the other car with his siblings. They decided that the Mikaelson siblings would take one car and Jeremy, Stefan, Damon, Tatia, Davina, and Sage would take the other car. Finn started the car while Sage started the one and they drove down the streets of New Orleans, heading to California. Great 28 hours in a car with his siblings, he'd rather be daggered again.


End file.
